ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS3E14 Primus
Plot On Vilgaxia, Vilgax is unsatisfied with the applause of his people. He remembers the secret of the Omnitrix Zs'Skayr told him: one word, Primus. The team is fighting a red Techadon. Kevin reveals that Techadons are mass-produced battle robots, and not a single being like the team had previously thought. Lodestar pulls the Techadon apart. The gauntlet starts to escape, but Kevin destroys it. Just as the Techadon is about to be destroyed, Lodestar turns into Ben. The Omnitrix says that it must return to Primus. Ben tries to transform, but the Omnitrix keeps saying that it must return to Primus. Ben and Kevin wonder who Primus is. The Omnitrix teleports Ben to a jungle planet, and Gwen and Kevin jump in just in time. They emerge next to a stream of green lava leading to a volcano. Mechanical insects drink it and fly to the volcano. The insects, Voliticus Biopsis, attack. Kevin and Gwen fight, but Ben cannot transform. The Omnitrix scans the Voliticus Biopsis and determines that it has returned to Primus. It disconnects from Ben and the Voliticus Biopsis bring it to the volcano. The team heads to the volcano through the jungle. Ben is worried that Azmuth is going to be mad at him for losing the Omnitrix. They come across destroyed Voliticus Biopsis with scorch marks that were destroyed recently. Ben is disgusted by the jungle. A creature in the green lava watches the team. Gwen makes a mana bridge over it when the creature grabs Ben and pulls him under. Kevin leaps in and Gwen grabs them both with mana, splashing the lava all over. They come to a tunnel in the volcano and go inside. They see Humungousaur and Vilgax fighting and think that Humungousaur is Primus. Ben says that he and Vilgax have to be working together. Vilgax defeats Humungousaur and he turns into Azmuth, surprising the team. Vilgax throws a rock at Azmuth, who catches it as Rath. Rath attacks Vilgax and they fight. Gwen and Kevin run out to help Azmuth, telling Ben to stay hidden. Vilgax defeats them easily and takes the Omnitrix from Azmuth. Vilgax demands that Azmuth tell him how to use the Omnitrix. Azmuth refuses and Vilgax tries to transform, failing. Ben goes to Azmuth. Azmuth tells Ben that the Omnitrix is now Vilgax's and that the team has to leave so as to prevent them from falling into his hands. Vilgax tells Ben to come out or he will kill Gwen and Kevin. Azmuth tells him not to, but Ben doesn't listen and reveals himself. Vilgax chains the four up while he tries to work the Omnitrix. Gwen and Kevin have headbands that prevent them from using their powers. The floor opens, revealing the green lava. Azmuth explains that the lava is actually the Codon Stream, and that Primus is the planet. He created it to contain the Codon Stream, which contains the DNA of every sentient species in the universe, collected by the Voliticus Biopsis. The Omnitrix wirelessly connects to Primus and accesses its DNA. When Vilgax arrived, Primus summoned Azmuth and the Omnitrix. Vilgax overhears and threatens to destroy Primus if he isn't told how to use the Omnitrix. Ben volunteers to tell him and, despite Azmuth's protests, turns Vilgax into Goop. Ben takes Goop's anti-gravity disk and shuts it off, immobilizing him. He then takes the Omnitrix back, turning Goop into Vilgax, and puts it on. Vilgax attacks Ben and Ben turns into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt and Vilgax fight and Cannonbolt knocks Vilgax into the Codon Stream, narrowly avoiding falling in himself. Cannonbolt turns into Ben. Azmuth says that Vilgax is not defeated and he emerges, having grown to an enormous size. Ben turns into Way Big. Way Big and Vilgax battle in the Codon Stream and Way Big throws Vilgax into space. Later, Azmuth tells Ben that Vilgax will return to normal soon. He reluctantly allows Ben to leave with the Omnitrix. Impact *Primus, the Codon Stream, and the Voliticus Biopsis are introduced *How the Omnitrix works is explained *Ben transforms into Cannonbolt and Way Big for the final time in Alien Force *It is revealed that Techadons are actually mass-produced battle robots Characters Characters *Zs'Skayr *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Omnitrix *Voliticus Biopsis *Azmuth Villains *Psyphon *Vilgax *Techadon Aliens *Lodestar *Humungousaur (Azmuth) *Rath (Azmuth) *Goop (Vilgax) *Cannonbolt *Way Big Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Second Vilgax Arc